The Dark Ones
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Three years after James and Lily Potter dump Harry Potter onto the abusive Dursley's, Harry finds himself being rescued by a King Lichen to be the next greatest Dark Lord of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands in a galaxy far away. Then of course, thousands
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years after James and Lily Potter dump Harry Potter onto the abusive Dursley's, Harry finds himself being rescued by a King Lichen to be the next greatest Dark Lord of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands in a galaxy far away. Then of course, thousands of years past while a 11 years pass in the mortal world and Dumbledore attempts to summon the former Harry Potter to the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

King Hadrian, The Dark One is played by Alex Pettyfer

Queen Cruor of the Vampires is played by Nina Dobrev

Alpha King Charles of the Werewolves is played by Zac Efron

King Adran of the Phaeries is played by Chris Hemsworth

Queen Amara of the Goblins is played by Emma Roberts

Queen Ile of the Benders is played by Megan Fox

Queen Adalene of the Veelas is played by Elizabeth Banks

* * *

Hadrian rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his handsome face. His circle was gathered around the Table of Obscuro. He himself was at the front of the table in a black throne like chair. Next to him was Cruor, the Queen of the Vampires.

She was lovely, Hadrian mused to himself, delicate and beautiful with waist long dark brown hair and ruby colored eyes. Her skin was a dark tan, an almost chocolate color. She wore a long ruby dress with a black cloak. A pair of black boots hugged her ankles and her hair was twisted into a beautiful hairstyle. Lace gloves covered her delicate hands and a black choker hugged her unblemished neck.

Across from her was Charles, the Alpha King of the Werewolves. He too was handsome with short, messily cut brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had broad, muscled shoulders and strong arms. His skin was also a deep tan but not as much as Cruor's. He wore a long sleeved white undershirt with a black vest over it. A pair of black pants tightened over her legs and a pair of black boots went to his knees. He too wore a black cloak.

Next to Charles was Adran, King of the Phaeries. He was taller than Charles by an inch but still two inches shorter than Hadrian. He, like most Phaeries, was fair and beautiful with pale and unblemished white skin, shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes. His shoulders rippled with muscles that weren't hidden very well by his skin tight blue long sleeved shirt that flared out a bit and was unbuttoned some showing a handsome chest, white skin tight pants and black boots that were just over his knees. He also wore a black cloak.

Across from Adrian was Amara, the Queen of the Goblins. Like her father Jareth, she had blond hair, shortly cut and she had pale blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned. She wore a beautiful green dress with a tight bodice and tight mid length sleeves. The skirt flared out and had pale green designs on it. A pair of pale green high heels were hidden under the skirt. Like the other's she wore a cloak.

Next to Amara was Ile, Queen of the Benders. She was an avatar, a fire nation orienting avatar with pale skin, long black hair and light colored eyes. She wore a long red dress with slits up to her upper thighs. A pair of golden leggings were underneath the dress along with mid calf black boots. There were golden designs decorating the Asian-esque dress and on the upper body, the top dipped to show a good amount of cleavage and was off the shoulder, the sleeves larger than normal sized to hide her hands. A cloak was thrown up, head bowed to him.

Across from Ile was the ever beautiful Queen Adalene Delacour of the Veelas. A full veela with two absolutely lovely part veela part human granddaughter. She did not look her age which was 87, but rather she looked in her late 30's. She had long blond hair, fair skin and light blue eyes. She wore a deep sea green dress that dipped low and hugged her smooth curves. She also wore a black cloak.

That was the round circle. Of course there were minor circles with minor species such as Fae (different from their brethren Phae), dwarves, elves, orcs, mermaids, etc.

This was his family now.

Hadrian bore his green eyes at his Circle of Dark Ones, amusement in his eyes. He was very different from when he was a child. When he was a child he was small, easily frightened and had the blackest hair imaginable. Now he was arrogant, confident, possessive of his items, held great power and had gorgeously messy blond hair.

"Who would dare summon me?" He murmured across the room, referring to the incident that just happened.

"My best assassins will go and destroy the power, my lord!" Adran exclaimed, standing up.

"No. No." Hadrian waved it away. He stood up and stepped away from the table and walked to the nearby window. He looked down, dark green eyes boring into kingdom. Children played and men and women walked across. His kingdom, his Obscuro, was the perfect land for misunderstood, dark "creatures". "Who was it that attempted to summon me, Adran?" He drawled, eyes shifting over the kingdom.

"Ah, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Adran said nervously, sitting down. Hadrian hmmed.

"Send out a summons to Dumbledore. He may bring three humans to our home to talk." He said to his assistant, a young half human/half fae woman named Emma Young. She was quite pretty with pinned up bright black hair, light brown eyes and chocolate brown unblemished skin. She wore an emerald pantsuit with a white undershirt and black high heels.

"Of course, my king." She bowed her head and disappeared out the room.

"My lordship. I am greatly confused." Adalene said.

"I believe it is time for my past to catch up to me." Hadrian chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Three years after James and Lily Potter dump Harry Potter onto the abusive Dursley's, Harry finds himself being rescued by a King Lichen to be the next greatest Dark Lord of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands in a galaxy far away. Then of course, thousands of years past while a 11 years pass in the mortal world and Dumbledore attempts to summon the former Harry Potter to the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

King Hadrian, The Dark One is played by Alex Pettyfer

Queen Cruor of the Vampires is played by Nina Dobrev

Alpha King Charles of the Werewolves is played by Zac Efron

King Adran of the Phaeries is played by Chris Hemsworth

Queen Amara of the Goblins is played by Emma Roberts

Queen Ile of the Benders is played by Megan Fox

Queen Adalene of the Veelas is played by Elizabeth Banks

* * *

Hadrian smiled as he closed himself in his chambers. He had redecorated it after the former Dark King/Lord (honestly his title confused him sometimes. _sometimes_) and now the color scheme was black and green instead of silver and red. Red was a terribly bright color anyways. He hated it. He took off his cloak and waved his hand. The black, velvety material made home in his closet, tucked neat and tight. Next he took off his black tunic leaving him shirtless with only his black pants and boots on.

Frowning, he thought back to the last time he heard that name. Cursing his curiosity, he summoned his memory glass. A smooth round glass like a mirror without a handle appeared into his hand. He sat on his king sized emerald and black bed. He licked his lips before pressing his hand to the memory glass.

* * *

_"Mummy!" Little Harry James Potter found himself frowning at his twin brother, Allen Lee Potter. They were in their cribs and Harry peered up at the handsome dark haired-red eyed man who had shot a spell at his mother. _

_Unlike his brother who was stupendously stupid, Harry was extraordinarily smart. He looked straight at the man who pointed the stick at little Harry. "Goodbye, young Harrison." And then nothing. _

* * *

_"Oh, goodbye, Harry." Lily said, setting down the young toddler on the steps. Harry just bore his intense green eyes over at the red haired woman who wore a black cloak/cape. She shuddered as her husband gripped her waist tightly. _

_"Ba' Ma." Harry whispered into the air. Lily's eyes widened in shock before there was a loud pop and she and her husband disappeared into the night. _

* * *

_"I do not want that freak in our home!" Petunia said shrilly. Her husband paced back and forth, his stout stomach bouncing with the effort. _

_"Well, Pet, as much as I hate it, the freak will have do stay." Vernon Dursley said tensely. "When he's old enough, we'll put him to work." He said firmly. Petunia just gave the very alert Harry James Potter a distasteful stare. _

_"All right, Vernny poo." She sniffed. _

* * *

_"My name is Lichen. What is yours?" Harry stared up at the man. He was tall, strong shouldered, handsome with messy blond hair and silvery-blue eyes that bore into him. He wore a loose black tunic, black pants tucked into black boots with silver laces and a black cloak. _

_"Harry Potter." His eyes went to the slaughtered Dursley's as the two men behind Lichen, one with dark skin and red eyes and the other with a dark hair and dark eyes, stared at him curiously._

_"Potter. A wizard. How...**lovely**." His voice was like silk, smooth and sultry. "Why are you with these pests?" He drawled, eyeing Harry's ragged clothes and bruised body._

_"Because my parents hate me. Stupid people." He grumbled. Lichen's silver-blue eyes sparkled. _

_"Markus. Theodore. Prepare the portal. The people of Obscuro have a new prince."_

* * *

_Hadrian, formally Harry, stared quietly at the bowed heads of his circle, their parents stepping down from the spot. He was 11 years old, it had been several years since he was blood adopted into the family of the Dark Ones and changed for the better. Stronger, handsomer, blond messy hair, brighter green eyes and a family. And oh what a family that was. _

_His father was devious and cruel. Cold hearted to his enemies and often amused by the antics of his people. Lichen adored his only son, spoiling him and giving him gift and gift. He taught him the ways, knowing there was discontent in his kingdom. _

_Then one came, elven, and killed him in the night. The elf, red haired and scared, was beheaded by order of the new Lord, Lord Hadrian. Princess Cruor, dressed in a blood red dress with mischievous red eyes; Alpha Prince Charles, stiff and nervous in a dark green tunic and a golden cape; Prince Adran with his golden flowing locks and dark red tunic; Princess Amara with short blond hair and dressed in a dark green and silver dress; Princess Ile in her grey dress and raven locks; and finally Princess Adalene with her silvery-blond hair and royal purple gown._

_This was the new circle of Dark. _

* * *

Hadrian jerked his head up from the prominent memories, other swirling in his. He shook it off, messy blond locks framing his handsome face. His life may have started terrible but he knew that it would be getting better all the more as time went on.

_If only I could find my soul mate,_ he thought darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Three years after James and Lily Potter dump Harry Potter onto the abusive Dursley's, Harry finds himself being rescued by a King Lichen to be the next greatest Dark Lord of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands in a galaxy far away. Then of course, thousands of years past while a 11 years pass in the mortal world and Dumbledore attempts to summon the former Harry Potter to the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

King Hadrian, The Dark One is played by Alex Pettyfer

Queen Cruor of the Vampires is played by Nina Dobrev

Alpha King Charles of the Werewolves is played by Zac Efron

King Adran of the Phaeries is played by Chris Hemsworth

Queen Amara of the Goblins is played by Emma Roberts

Queen Ile of the Benders is played by Megan Fox

Queen Adalene of the Veelas is played by Elizabeth Banks

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stared at the scroll in bewilderment. He had attempted to summon the true boy-who-lived, young Harry Potter, with the most powerful spell he knew...and it _failed. _Not 10 minutes later, a Shadow Phoenix, the rarest phoenix of them all, appeared haughtily with a scroll.

"Who is it from, Albus?" Lily said worriedly. "What does it say?" Albus looked up and smiled kindly at the red haired woman. She looked tired and worried for her youngest son. "And where is Harry?"

Ignoring the last question, Albus cleared his throat. "_Albus Dumbledore, _

_You have been summoned by King and Lord Hadrian of the Dark Creatures in the Darkest Realm of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands (formally Harry Potter). A returning spell has been placed on the scroll at 12:25 tomorrow morning so take heed to take hold to return to the throne room of our Lord and King. You may bring three persons with you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Emma Young_

_Fae/Human_

_Personal Assistant to Our Great Lord and King Hadrian"_

Shocked silence threatened the Order. Sirius Black looked relieved and surprised at the same time. James Potter looked bewildered. "I don't understand, Albus." James said.

Sirius snorted at his former friend. "Wait til Mum hears about this." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "You know this Obscuro?"

"Yeah. Every Dark Family knows about Obscuro. It's a land for "dark creatures" such as Vampires, Werewolves, Phae (which a P-H), Fae (with a F), Goblins, Veelas, Benders. It's in another dimension or galaxy from what mum used to tell me and Regulus and time goes quicker there. Every couple of millions of years, there is a new Lord slash King of that galaxy. He is the strongest, most powerful, most dangerous person alive. And there's always a mate involved."

"Mate?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Soul mate. Like the latest one, King Lichen, his mate, Alurio of the Vampire clan was the most beautiful one of her kind. She was killed by her own brother after she disobeyed his orders." Sirius said.

"Merlin." Tonks balked.

"I know. But every Lord has a Circle of Dark. It always has the six major dark creatures. Vampires, Werewolves, Phae, Goblins, Benders and Veelas. They control their land and relay information back to the Dark One. I pity you, Potter. I pity that you threw away your son and now he is the most powerful being and could probably squish you. Like. A. Bug." Albus felt sadness overwhelm him as Sirius shot James and Lily a hate filled stare. There was an intense silence through the air until Albus cleared his voice.

"Ms. Young said I may bring three people. Obviously James and Lily but who..."

"I'm going." Sirius cut off Albus shortly. "Since I obviously love Hadrian much more than you wankers."

"How dare you!" Lily cried out. "I love Harry so much! We did this for his good."

"You sent him to live with your sister and her husband who _hated _magic!" Remus said in disbelief. "How is that for his good?"

"It was for the Greater Good." Albus said solemnly.

"Oh my god." Sirius ran his hand over his face.

"Can we all relax?" Tonks asked, standing up. "Cause, it's 9:45 and I'm freaking tired. Sirius and the elder Potter's will go. That's that.''

"Nymphadora is correct." Albus ignored her icy stare. "Meeting adjourned."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Three years after James and Lily Potter dump Harry Potter onto the abusive Dursley's, Harry finds himself being rescued by a King Lichen to be the next greatest Dark Lord of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands in a galaxy far away. Then of course, thousands of years past while a 11 years pass in the mortal world and Dumbledore attempts to summon the former Harry Potter to the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

King Hadrian, The Dark One is played by Alex Pettyfer

Queen Cruor of the Vampires is played by Nina Dobrev

Alpha King Charles of the Werewolves is played by Zac Efron

King Adran of the Phaeries is played by Chris Hemsworth

Queen Amara of the Goblins is played by Emma Roberts

Queen Ile of the Benders is played by Megan Fox

Queen Adalene of the Veelas is played by Elizabeth Banks

* * *

*Latin for Light one. Remember these are all "dark creatures" so being light would be considered as a insult.

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap _

Hadrian watched the clock. He was sitting sideways on his ebony throne, legs thrown over one side in his throne room. He loved his throne room. The walls weren't painted but magicked on to look pure silver. Black stones and gems were embedded firmly on the sides. The floor was a pristine, perfect white. His throne was on a stage like platform, three steps upwards from the floor. On his right was Cruor, Amara and Adran and on his left was Charles, Ile and Adalene.

And Dumbledore and his three lackeys would be here soon.

Great.

"My greatness," Cruor murmured, looking unsettled, "They will be here in a minute, human time." Emma Young who was standing next to him clad in a black skirt, black high heels, a white button up, a black blazer and her hair in a neat bun, shifted obviously uncomfortable with the Vampire Queen.

"Thank you, Cruor." Hadrian drawled.

_Tap tap tap_

Hadrian's nimble fingers stopped tapping as four people appeared. The elderly man, red haired woman and glasses eyed man fell. The fourth man did not. Hadrian rose his eyebrows as he found himself staring at his godfather who looked greatly relieved to see him.

"Harry-er Hadrian." Sirius Black said. Hadrian could practically feel a great burden lifting off the other man's back.

"Godfather. What a surprise." Hadrian drawled. "Welcome to Obscuro." He nearly frowned when he saw Cruor twitch, eyes turned black before returning to red. Sirius Black was her mate? How exciting.

"Albus Dumbledore. Lily and James Potter." He said distastefully. They were now standing, staring at him in shock.

"You look nothing like my Harry." Lily whispered in denial. He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Blood adoption is a lovely thing, _lumen unum*._" He laughed. His circle laughed with him at the insult. Sirius obviously spoke Latin at the way his lip twitched ever so slightly.

"You are not light then, my dear boy?" Dumbledore said sadly. Oh, the senile bastard spoke Latin.

"Purely dark." Hadrian swung his legs over and he rubbed his hands together, leaning forward. "I am the Lord and King of the Obscuro. Do you know what Obscuro means?"

"What?" James choked out. He was holding his wife tightly, eyeing Hadrian's circle like they were wild animals or something evil.

Well, _technically_, but never mind...

"Dark." Hadrian hissed, standing up. "Tell me, Lily and James Potter. Why did you leave me? Was I not enough?" He rose an eyebrow. Lily seemed to shake as Dumbledore stepped forward.

"It was for the Greater Good, my dear boy." He said sadly. Hadrian, who had started pacing, stopped and turned.

"Greater Good?" He rose an eyebrow. "That is a load of dragon shit, if I've ever heard it. Greater Good." He muttered. "Tell me, what is Voldemort doing these days?" He rose an elegant eyebrow as Dumbledore grew grim.

"I do not believe you need to know those terrible facts, my dear boy." Hadrian sighed at Dumbledore's answer before going into Dumbledore's mind stealthily and gaining every bit of information.

He wrinkled his nose. "Why on Lichen would he make horcruxes?" He asked aloud. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Y-You read my mind." He asked in disbelief. Hadrian hmmed.

"Why have you come here, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" He asked, green eyes narrowed. "Why have you decided to summon me at this moment? Have you found out that Allen Lee Potter is not your saviour? That I am?" He gave a deep laugh that echoed across the room. "Tell me, do I look like savior material?"

Lily started to sob.

"Quit your whimpering, foul woman." Hadrian sneered, sitting back down in the chair and slinging his right leg over the side of his chair lazily. "I and my two advisers will come and fight this pathetic human. Begone." With a wave of his hand, the elderly man and the Potter's disappeared leaving a shocked Sirius.

"You may leave, my circle." Hadrian said lazily. "Cruor, stay." His circle, all but the Vampire Queen, left and Hadrian jumped off the throne grinning like a mad man.

"Welcome to Obscuro, Uncle Padfoot. This is Queen Cruor of the Vampires." Hadrian said walking down next to Cruor and Sirius. Cruor took the cloak of her head and she smiled.

Her hair was in a complicated, beautiful bun with twisted braids and such, and her red eyes sparkled. She wore thick mascara and eyeliner with red and black eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick lined her pouty lips. Her dress was elegant and a deep red that was off the shoulder and revealed smooth tan shoulders. Her bust dipped down as she gave Sirius a blush and a smile.

"Hi." Sirius said, keeping his metallic grey eyes on her. Hadrian chuckled and sucked in a shaky breath. That was when he froze. He smelt something. Not Sirius. Sirius smelt of fur and bourbon. This smell was of lemon and mint. The perfect smell.

"My greatness?" Cruor murmured.

"You have the smell of my mate." Hadrian said, his voice thick, towards Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Three years after James and Lily Potter dump Harry Potter onto the abusive Dursley's, Harry finds himself being rescued by a King Lichen to be the next greatest Dark Lord of Obscuro and the Surrounding Lands in a galaxy far away. Then of course, thousands of years past while a 11 years pass in the mortal world and Dumbledore attempts to summon the former Harry Potter to the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

King Hadrian, The Dark One is played by Alex Pettyfer

Queen Cruor of the Vampires is played by Nina Dobrev

Alpha King Charles of the Werewolves is played by Zac Efron

King Adran of the Phaeries is played by Chris Hemsworth

Queen Amara of the Goblins is played by Emma Roberts

Queen Ile of the Benders is played by Megan Fox

Queen Adalene of the Veelas is played by Elizabeth Banks

* * *

Hadrian tensed as Sirius, Cruor and Charles came around. Sirius still smelt of his mate, a lemony-chocolate smell that smelt ever so sweet. Hadrian pictured his mate. Perhaps she was small and blond. Or maybe she was a smart one with warm brown orbs. He clenched his jaw as Sirius gave him a smile.

"Prepared to meet your mate, my lord?" Charles sent him a smile. Hadrian rolled his green eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." His werewolf adviser laughed. Hadrian ignored him.

Would his mate be petite? Or perhaps nearly as tall as him? His eyes gleamed like emerald fire, a determination in them.

"Are we ready?" Sirius said cheerfully. It had been a mere week and Sirius was welcomed in the kingdom greatly. The kids all loved him and the grownups all were amused by his antics. Cruor's father, the former King Markus, and her mother, the former Queen Anya, both loved him and he was welcomed in all of the courts. He was ready to go home though. He now wore the clothes he came in.

"I am, my beloved." Cruor said, hesitantly touching his arm. He immediately took her hand and entwined it with his. Cruor looked a bit bored and her eyes kept flicking to her mate nervously like she was afraid of his acceptance.

They truly were a good match. The spirits did a good job.

"Everything packed?" Hadrian drawled. At their brief nods he smirked at Sirius' confused face. "Don't move if you want to stay alive." He said cheerfully. He twisted his fingers and his dark magic filled the air as the throne room disappeared and a dark living room appeared in its stead.

Sirius groaned, falling to the floor of his home. "What the bloody hell was that?" He bemoaned.

"That, my beloved, was Royal Travelling." Cruor cooed, helping her mate up. Hadrian chuckled before that intoxicating smell brushed his nostrils. He clenched his jaw, stilling any and all movement.

_My mate_, he thought fiercely.

"Follow me." Sirius said. "Everyone's probably in the kitchen. Beware of the Weasley Matriarch. She's a complete and utter control.."

"Excuse me!" They were in the kitchen and the woman who spoke, bigger with flaming red hair, glared at Sirius. "There are children in the room thank you very much."

Hadrian ignored the pathetic human instead to scan the kitchen for his mate. He caught sight of her quickly as his lips quirked into a smile. Tall,blue eyed with the brightest pink hair and the cutest smile. She was _his_.

* * *

Tonks stared at the three people accompanying her cousin in shock. Dumbledore had spoke like they were below his power level but they just _reaked _of power.

The only woman, hooked to Sirius' side, was beautiful and petite. Long brown hair with twisted into a complicated bun and ruby red eyes were surrounded by thick mascara and eyeliner. Red and black eye shadow masked her red eyes. Her lips were thickened with bright red lip stick and red blush was on her high cheekbones. She wore a dipping, long ruby dress that was off the shoulders and showed off her tanned skin. A slit to her mid thigh showed off her long, gorgeous legs.

Tonks felt like a troll compared to this beauty.

One of the men, tall and dark, was staring curiously at everything. His skin was also tan but less than the woman's. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He was absolutely ripped with huge muscles and a gorgeous toned body. He was only wearing a pair of dark brown pants and black boots and black arm thingys that went from his wrist to the bottom of his elbow, leaving his toned chest bare.

The last man was the one that stared at Tonks smugly and confident. His hair was the perfect shade of blond and was messed up in the most perfect way. His eyes were the perfect shade of emerald green that seemed to glow powerfully. He too was muscular but a lean, toned muscular that made Tonks drool. He wore a loose black undershirt under a dark green vest, a pair of black pants and black boots. He also wore a velvet looking black cloak with the hood down.

He was perfect.

Tonks was sure she was drooling but quickly straightened up as Molly Weasley approached. She groaned. This would be good.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She shrieked looking furious. "AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" The handsome blond man narrowed his eyes looking suddenly very cold.

"Is this some sort of banshee?" The dark haired man questioned. "I hadn't realized mortals had _banshees_. Or perhaps a dementor?" The woman gave an amused smile as the blond man cleared his throat.

"Hello." He said giving Molly a feral smirk. "That is Cruor, Queen of the Vampires. The man is Alpha King Charles of the Werewolves and I...I am King and Lord Hadrian of the Dark Dimension. We're here to help you with your Dark Lord problem." He smirked at her shocked figure. "Pathetic truly, why try to take over the wizarding world. I would go for the mortal and wizarding world. Perhaps even Asguard. I've always disliked them." He mused to the other man.

"Of course, my greatness." He bowed. Tonks quirked an eyebrow as King Hadrian's eyes drifted to her, something hidden in his emerald orbs.

"And you are." He asked, side stepping a balking Molly and striding to her.

"Uh, Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks stumbled over her words as she held out her hand to shake. Instead he kissed her hand.

"A deep pleasure, Ms. Tonks." He murmured, giving her a bow. Tonks reddened.

"Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you too." She stuttered.


End file.
